fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Corrin
The Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Corrin (カムイ, Kamui in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and the leading main protagonist of the game. Their name and appearance are customizable by the player. The male Avatar is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki while the female Avatar is voiced by Satomi Sato in Japanese. In the English Version, the male Avatar's voice options are voiced by Cam Clarke and Yuri Lowenthal, while one of the female Avatar's voice options is voiced by Marcella Lentz-Pope. Profile The Avatar was born to the Hoshido royal family as the third eldest child of five. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Nohr. The Avatar in Fates has the unprecedented ability to transform into a dragon, since their birth father was the discarded heart of the dragon given a human form, as not only can they transform, but also have pointed ears, a similar trait to Manakete from past games of the series. They only gain the ability to transform after Chapter 5. As a member of royalty, the Avatar wields the power of Dragon's Vein, allowing them to alter the terrain of a map. Later, the legendary blade Yato chooses them as its wielder. A great war looms over Hoshido and Nohr and soon the two kingdoms meet on the battlefield. The Avatar must choose to side with a kingdom and help with their respective causes or be neutral in an attempt to combat a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. The Avatar has the services of Silas, Gunter, and Kaze as well as both Felicia and Jakob, though their recruitment order is dependent upon the Avatar's gender. They will follow the Avatar regardless of the route they choose. If the Avatar achieves an S-Support with any character, they will have a child named Kana, whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. The Male Avatar can also be the father of Shigure, while the Female Avatar can be the mother to all of the children characters aside from Shigure. In the S-Supports with the Hoshidan siblings, it is revealed that while Mikoto is their mother, Sumeragi is not their father nor are any of the Hoshido siblings their real blood relatated siblings, but are instead their step-siblings. The Avatar would otherwise, never learn this fact during the story, but will not learn anything about their birth father in the S-Supports. None of the Hoshidan siblings knew of this as well, except for Ryoma, they will only learn about this in their S-Supports with the Avatar, when Mikoto gave them a letter that they are only allow to open when they are in love with the Avatar, which reveals this fact and the records of the premonition of the romance between the two when the Avatar first returned to Hoshido. Ryoma, however, knew of their true relation since the beginning, and was sworn to secrecy, would never reveal this outside his S-Support. Birthright When the Avatar sides with Hoshido, they will be defending it from the invading Nohr kingdom. If the female Avatar marries Ryoma, she will succeed Mikoto as the new queen of Hoshido and rule alongside Ryoma. Conquest When the Avatar sides with Nohr, they must revolutionize the Nohr kingdom from the inside. If the female Avatar marries Xander, she will rule alongside him as the new queen of Nohr. Revelation When the Avatar sides with neither side, not wishing to hurt those they care about, they will be hunted down by both groups after they defeat commanding officers of both armies. They learn from Azura that there is a larger threat looming ahead that both sides do not know of, and will attempt to bring both sides together to face this threat. The Avatar leads them to face Anankos, a dragon of Valla. Upon defeating Anankos, the Avatar is crowned the new ruler of Valla and brings peace to all three kingdoms. On a side note, the Avatar learns that Azura is their cousin, from a resurrected Mikoto upon her defeat in chapter 24; however they never learn about the fact that Anankos is their birth father, nor do they learn that Lilith is their 'sister' due to separate vows of secrecy that Lilith and Mikoto made with Anankos's heart. Personality The Avatar is a kind person who cares deeply for the people they love and will come to the aid of anyone who should ask them for it. Despite having been sheltered throughout all of their childhood, they are quite social and conversational, as well as persuasive to the point of convincing some enemy soldiers to join their cause. As they spent the majority of their time growing up within the walls of North Fortress, the Avatar is very curious about the outside world, and quite eager to come across new sights. As proven by their support conversations with Silas, however, this trait of theirs has somewhat diminished over time. As noted by many characters through out the series, the Avatar is rather naive, trusting individuals such as Zola in Birthright and Rontao in Revelation, both of which were tasked with killing them by Garon and Anankos respectively, and the shady situations about them. However, both Ryoma and Xander have stated that this trusting nature is what makes the Avatar so trustworthy themselves, and why so many people place their faith in them. According to Ryoma in Revelation, even when they were young, the Avatar displayed an honest, and kind mindset, which he described as the traits of a ruler. The Avatar also displays two distinct traits in Birthright ''and ''Conquest respectively. In Birthright, they display a slight aggression towards Nohr, and a growing hatred for Garon, Hans, and Iago due to their ruthless nature and heartless disrespect of human lives, with their Nohrian royal siblings and their retainers being the only exceptions, possibly due to the death of their mother, Mikoto, cutting down any Nohrian soldier that comes their way unless they have a different plan or agenda in mind. In Conquest, the Avatar is unwilling to take the lives of Hoshidans, even displaying some form of sadness of choosing their Nohrian siblings over their blood family, even through they don't agree with Garon's ways, but resolves to try and change Nohr, and to end the war as quickly as possible. They also refrain from taking the lives of Hoshidans, resolving to end the war in their own way, a trait that earns the loyalty of Kaze. Regardless of what route they choose, the Avatar loves and cares deeply for both of their families, as they are reluctant to fight against them. The best known examples are their encounters with Takumi and Leo, where both try to kill the Avatar under the pretext of them being a traitor to Hoshido/Nohr, and the Avatar always tries to stop them from fighting, and spares their lives if possible. The Avatar is also shown to be a very loving and protective parent, should they achieve an S-Support with any character besides Niles and Rhajat, depending on their gender. When Kana is attacked by Invisible Soldiers, they display nothing but righteous fury, stating that they will stain the fields of the Deeprealm with their blood in retaliation for trying to bring harm to Kana. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports The Avatar is unique, as they can support with every character in the game. The Avatar can also marry (S-Support) with any character of the opposite gender, including characters that cannot marry other characters and children characters (except Kana). The only exception to this is that male Avatars can also S-Support with Niles and female Avatars can also S-Support with Rhajat. Achieving an S-Support will result in the Avatar having a child named Kana whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. However, the Avatar will not have Kana or Nina if they have a same sex S-Support. Male Avatars can potentially be the father of Shigure. The Female Avatar can potentially be the mother of all children characters except Shigure. Class Sets 'Base Sets' |} The Avatar's secondary class is determined by the player during the creation of the Avatar. They cannot choose Songstress, Villager, Kitsune, or Wolfskin. 'Friendship/Partner Sets' The Avatar can use the Friendship Seal or Partner Seal to reclass into the base class of any unit that they achieve an A-Support or S-Support respectively, except for Azura, Mozu, Kaden, Keaton, Selkie, and Velouria, in which they adopt their secondary class. |-|Kisaragi/Mozu/Setsuna/Takumi= |-|Gunter/Peri/Siegbert/Silas/Sophie/Xander= |-|Leo/Nyx/Odin/Ophelia= |-|Arthur/Charlotte/Keaton/Velouria= |-|Midori/Yukimura= |-|Benny/Effie/Ignatius= |-|Oboro/Shiro= |-|Laslow/Selena/Soleil= |-|Asugi/Kagero/Kaze/Saizo= |-|Rinkah= |-|Anna/Niles/Nina/Shura= |-|Azura/Caeldori/Hinoka/Reina/Shigure/Subaki= |-|Dwyer/Elise/Felicia/Flora/Forrest/Jakob= |-|Azama/Izana/Mitama/Sakura= |-|Fuga/Hana/Hinata/Hisame/Ryoma= |-|Hayato/Kaden/Orochi/Rhajat/Selkie= |-|Beruka/Camilla/Percy/Scarlet= Overall Base Class The Avatar, similar to the one in Awakening, is a mixed bag given that the player decides their assets and flaws, altering their overall growth rates and stat caps, as well as their secondary class. However, as the main Lord unit of the game, the Avatar plays a key role in the story and should not have any difficulties getting sufficient training. The Avatar serves as a great supporting unit as their Personal Skill, Supportive, gives any unit they support in battle a 10% hit rate boost as well as a 2 damage increase for their attacks and a 2 damage decrease for incoming damage. The Avatar also benefits strongly from Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter whose Personal Skills boost the specifically the Avatar in battle when they are supporting them. Silas also benefits from the Avatar's presence on the battlefield as his personal skill activates when the Avatar loses half their health during a map, making the Avatar a great partner for him. As a Nohr Prince/Princess, their main two skills in this class are Nobility which furthers their experience gain so long as they have it equipped and Dragon Fang which not only has a high activation rate, but helps to boost damage to attacks, especially considering that it is the only attack skill learned in a base tier class, meaning they have an attack skill much sooner than most other units. They have two offensive options: Swords and Dragonstones, though the latter will not be available immediately. Because they can use Dragonstones, which now deals magic damage, they have the option to exploit the enemy's lower defensive stats. They are the only unit the game that can wield Yato which, unlike most weapons in Fates, has no drawbacks or negative side effects from using it. In fact, as the story progresses in all three routes, it becomes stronger and gains more bonuses. It also is an important weapon in the final battle as it only loses 1/4 of its strength to the final boss while everyone else's attacks are reduced by half. The Avatar has two promotion options: Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. The Nohr Noble class is the Nohr promotion and is more focused on a pure offensive skill set including their first class skill Draconic Curse that drops all stats of all enemies the Avatar engages in battle by 4 and Nohr which allows them to utilize the battle skills of any support unit. They also gain the ability to use Tomes for potentially more magic damage as Dragonstones lack effect diversity. The Hoshido Noble is the Hoshido promotion and is more focused on supportive play highlighted by their new usage of staves. Their skills also supports this with Draconic Shield giving adjacent allies a slight chance to halve all incoming damage and Hoshido to increase the Avatar's skill activation rates. Although the Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble are restricted to Conquest and Birthright respectively, the player can use both in Revelation, allowing the Avatar to choose which role they wish to use. Secondary Class The Avatar's secondary class is determined by the player at the beginning of the game, though the Songstress, Villager, Wolfskin, and Kitsune classes are unavailable to be chosen. Nevertheless, the player can decide what class will benefit them the most on the playthrough, though all other classes are technically available to the Avatar anyways thanks to their special trait mentioned below. Partner and Friendship Class Options The Avatar has the unique ability in the game to support every single unit in the game and marry whoever the player chooses, though same-sex marriage is restricted to Niles and Rhajat. They also are able to use the Friendship Seal to reclass into the base class of as many units as they want so long as they have an A-Support with them and they are the same gender. Other than the restrictions of class placed on Birthright and Conquest since only half of Fates cast are available in each version, in the Revelation story, the Avatar essentially has access to all non-special classes in Fates. Unlike Awakening, even though they have access to all classes, they will be unable to acquire all skills in a single playthrough due to the new way of acquiring skills and the lack of level resets. However, with help of StreetPass Avatars or even succeeding playthroughs, they can eventually gather all skills. If skills are not an issue for the player, the greatest perk is that the Avatar can freely shift between classes to fulfill any role needed in the player's army and has the most flexible options of creating certain sets of skills on classes that are normally impossible or hard to create through other units in the army. Quotes Level Up *"I must become even stronger. I must." (6+ stats up) * "Good. I'll be able to help more folks now." (4-5 stats up) * "Looks like the training's paying off!." (2-3 stats up) Class Change *"Let's see what I can do now!" Battle Support * "I believe in you." Attack Stance Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "I won't surrender!" * "Won't stop me!" Defeated Enemy * "Whew!" * "All right!" * "It's over!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I can always count on you." * "I won't give up." Death/Retreat Quote Super Smash Bros. Series ]] The Avatar, under their default name '''Corrin' (Kamui in the Japanese version), as well as their default Nohr Prince/Princess class appearances in Fates, is a DLC newcomer character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Nobunaga Shimazaki and Cam Clarke reprise their roles as the male Corrin and Satomi Sato and Marcella Lentz-Pope reprise their roles as the female Avatar. They were released on February 3rd, 2016. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Corrin's main weapon is their signature sword, the Yato, in its Omega form. Corrin's unique trait revolves around their ability to shift parts of their bodies into their dragon forms as a reference to the attack animations of the Dragon Fang skill. For some of their smash attacks and their side special, they transform their arms into spear-like appendages, dealing extra damage if they strike an opponent with the tip of the spear. Their forward smash is unique as they can deal damage to opponents directly in front of them as they charge it since they hold the Yato blade slightly in front of them, allowing the rotating blades to strike an enemy. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Dragon Fang Shot': Corrin charges a projectile attack from their transformed hand, but cannot be stockpiled. Enemies hit by this projectile are temporarily paralyzed. Corrin's hand also transforms during this move, biting any enemies within 1 character length of Corrin after launching this move. The projectile is larger and travels farther and the bite is also stronger and has higher knockback the longer this move is charged. *'Side Special: Dragon Lunge': Corrin performs a short hop if used on the ground. If Corrin uses Dragon Lunge during this move or while in the air, they will transform their arm into a lance and stab in a downward diagonal angle away from Corrin. If the stab connects with terrain including the floor, walls, or even crates and barrels, Corrin will temporarily suspend themselves in the air. If an enemy is hit during the terrain stab, they will be temporarily pinned. From their suspended position, Corrin can either perform a forward or reverse kick if the player pushes their control stick forward or backwards respectively, jump by pressing up, or cancel by pressing nothing. Like all of Corrin's lance moves, Corrin will deal more damage if the enemy is struck by the tip of their lance. *'Up Special: Dragon Ascent': Corrin sprouts their wings and launches themselves vertically. The move has a wide attack range and will carry any enemies that makes contact with the move upward with them. Corrin's flightpath using this move can be alterned before the move is executed. With no input, the upward momentum is slightly higher than their standard jump. Pressing towards the direction they are facing will give the move more speed and horizontal movement at a slight cost of some vertical height. Pressing the opposite direction they are facing doubles the vertical height with no horizontal movement. *'Down Special: Counter Surge': Corrin transforms into their dragon form and counters an incoming attack by stomping on the ground, causing a small surge of water to erupt underneath them, dealing a minimum of 10% damage with a multiplier of x1.3. However, the knockback of this move launches the enemy vertically, rather than horizontally like the rest of the Fire Emblem cast. It also hits on both sides, making it capable of hitting multiple opponents at once. Another unique property is that the counter is that Corrin evades the attack when performing it, meaning that attacks can go through the counter, hitting other opponents behind them before receiving the counter damage. *'Final Smash: Torrential Roar': Corrin stabs the ground, causing a current a third the distance of Final Destination around them to erupt with a burst of water, dealing 5% damage to all those who are hit by the move. Corrin then transforms into their dragon form and unleashes a huge torrent of water from their mouth, dealing 35% damage. 3DS Info Wii U Info Etymology In Hinduism, an Avatar is a terrestrial manifestation of a deity. The term is commonly used to refer to an entity that represents the player in a video game. Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. Kamui is also a Japanese word; in a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami. This is more to tie the Avatar's roots to the Hoshido kingdom which is based on feudal Japan. Corrin may be a variation of Corin which is the French variant of Quirinus. Quirinus was the Sabine god of war. This could be a reference to the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr in which the Avatar is caught in the middle of. Quirinus is also derived from the Sabine word quirus, which means "spear." Corin is also a male Irish name meaning 'spear bearer', further referencing how the Avatar is forced to take up arms by circumstances. Quirinus was also an epithet of Janus, the two-faced Roman god of beginnings, transitions, doors and endings. This two-faced nature could represent the Avatar's dual nature as Royalty of both Hoshido and Nohr, and the role of presiding over the beginning and end of conflict, hence war and peace, is a part of FE14's story. It is also notable that "Quirinus" is phonetically similar to the Kirin, which is a variant spelling of "Qilin"; this was a mythical, cloven-hoofed, two-horned beast that was prominent in Eastern Asian culture and which the Avatar's dragon form strongly resembles. Corrin may also be a variation of Corinne which is, in turn, the English and French variant of Corinna. It derives itself from the Greek word κόρη (kore), meaning "maiden." In Greek mythology, this is the epithet of Persephone, who was kidnapped from her mother, Demeter, by Hades to become his wife. This could be reflecting the Avatar's own kidnapping from their family at the hands of King Garon. Also, after Persephone was kidnapped, Demeter, who was the goddess of the harvest, neglected her duties in her search for her daughter, resulting in poor crop harvests and harsh weather. Interestingly, these are exactly the same conditions that Nohr, the kingdom in which the Avatar is raised in, is subjugated to. Corinna is also the name of a Greek Lyric Poet from the 5th century BCE. It fell into common usage following the 17th century poem "Corinna's going a-Maying" by Robert Herrick, whilst Corrine did not become popular until Madame de Staël's 19th century novel of the same name. This may be another reference to Nohr as it is based on 5th to 19th century Europe. Trivia *Both Avatars' official artwork depicts them wielding Yato. *Both of the English male Avatar's voice actors are shared with other characters. Cam Clarke is shared with Arthur and Yuri Lowenthal is shared with Ricken, Niles and Marth. **Both Avatars' Japanese voice actors, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato, share their voice actors with both genders of Kana. *If the Avatar is male, there will be an equal amount of male and female royal siblings (5 males and 5 females). However, if the Avatar is female, the majority amount of royal siblings will be female (4 males and 6 females). *The Male Avatar in Fates is the second playable male unit to wield Dragonstones after Bantu. **Both genders of the Avatar are the only Lord-like character that are able to use Dragonstones. ** Both Avatars are the first dragon-blooded characters that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that shoots their dragonbreath. Kana is the second to possess this ability. ** While in their dragon form, they have a watery effect with occasional water splashes under their feet and bubbles. *While the Female Avatar can freely reclass into all non-special classes in all playthroughs using nothing but Friendship Seals, the Male Avatar does not have this ability as the Oni Savage class is only available to the Avatar if he chooses it as his secondary class or he marries Rinkah. * The Avatar's default name in the Japanese version is shared with Kamui from Fire Emblem Gaiden. * The official artwork of the female Avatar shows her having two left feet. This is most likely an overlooked error. ** The artwork on the official website was later modified to show the correct feet. * In the boxart covers for Birthright and Conquest, the male Avatar is depicted on the Hoshido side, while the female Avatar is siding with the Nohr side. **Incidentally, in the Cipher trading card game, the male Avatar is often shown as a Hoshido Noble (the Avatar's Hoshido-exclusive class change) while the female Avatar is often shown as a Nohr Noble (the Avatar's Nohr-exclusive class change). in third series of the trading card game, the master cards of the Male Avatar depict him as a Nohr Noble and the Female Avatar is depicted as a Hoshido Noble. ***In both the second and third series of Fates' characters in the Cipher trading card game, the Male Avatar is always shown with his Hoshido siblings, and the Female Avatar is always with her Nohr siblings. This extends into when the Hoshido siblings are shown in Nohr exclusive classes for the Male Avatar, and the Nohr siblings were shown in Hoshido exclusive classes for the Female Avatar. * The Avatar is the first Lord-like character in the series to have a branching promotion from their base class (only on Revelation route). * The Female Avatar came in 1st in the Nintendo Official Popularity Poll for females while the Male Avatar came in 5th for males. The developers say many could not vote for the characters due to the website having a navigation error for many; they believe that the male Avatar would have been in the top three. ** The Avatar came 3rd in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *In The Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book early concept art show that the Avatar at one point was going to have the Nohr royal color scheme but was scrapped for the black and silver color scheme instead. This early concept also depicted the Avatar with longer ears similar in length to Tiki's. **The designer and development team apparently had trouble deciding the avatar's hair color; the default white hair was their first choice but changed to black (which they likely inherited from their mother Mikoto) before reverting back to the original default hair color. *Corrin is the only Nintendo First-Party DLC Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. **They are also the only DLC character with gender variants. **They are the only Fire Emblem representative to not enter a stage via a Warp circle. **Corrin is the only character in Smash 4 whose debut game was released after the release of Smash 4. This makes them the newest character chronologically in terms of the Smash cast's debut game releases. **Female Corrin's tights were altered in Smash 4 to cover her inner thighs, likely to avoid a higher rating from the ESRB for Smash 4's E10+ rating. *The Avatar is the second character in the series to be born from a dragon deity; the other being Tiki. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete